<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delta India Charlie Kilo by HonestCannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095725">Delta India Charlie Kilo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal'>HonestCannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tentacles, well porn with a lil plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond finds a wallet and decides to not be a dick and find the rightful owner. He does expect something in return, y’know, for such a good deed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delta India Charlie Kilo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this entire story was based off of that one meme "Oh we all like a bad boy though, don't we?"<br/>"Yeah but not a fucking terrorist though, Chris."</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Desmond needed to get out of the apartment so the moment Lucy mentioned running some errands, he leapt at the opportunity and grabbed the list before she could even utter an objection. </span>
  <span>Shaun was pissing him off recently with his constant shitty attitude and sarcastic remarks towards Desmond. He was sick of being spoken to like he had no idea what was going on, when in fact, he probably knew more than everyone in the apartment. </span>
  <span>He stared into the mirror, deep in thought as he zipped his jacket up and patted his pockets, making sure he had everything he needed before leaving; once he was out, he didn't want to come back for a while, otherwise Shaun would be more than happy to make some shitty comment about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful." Lucy said and Desmond looked up into the mirror to see Lucy stood behind him, concern on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When am I never careful?" He asked and turned to her, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy didn't reciprocate the humour and instead crossed her arms, looking more than unimpressed. "The only reason I'm letting you go is because the other two won't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond rolled his eyes. "I'll stick to rooftops and alleys, I'll be careful and if anyone recognises me, I'll lose them and come straight back." He said, exactly as he always said it when Lucy would lecture him on leaving the apartment. He left his room and picked his backpack up off the couch, hearing Lucy follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you get attacked?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't, I said I'll be careful." He sighed and headed for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to mother." Shaun interjected from his seat at the dining table, sarcasm dripping from his words and Desmond rolled his eyes. "I know we all like a bad boy, don't we, ladies?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca grimaced and threw one of her work gloves at Shaun. "Gross." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I'm saying is, he's not going to listen to a word you say. He doesn't have the mental capacity." Shaun snorted, glancing up at Desmond and then Lucy, who shot him a dangerous glare and he went back to his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond decided to just ignore him; he was so close to the door now, he could practically taste the freedom. Lucy stepped in front of him just as he reached the door. "I'm serious, Desmond. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens, get out of there and come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay." He sighed again, slipping past her and opening the apartment door before she could stop him again. He just wanted to get out, and when he did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winter chill bit into him as he stepped out of the apartment block and he shivered. He pulled his hood up and then shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to fight against the sudden, unexpected cold. He wished he would have worn a thicker coat or at least a scarf. </span>
  <span>He cursed, knowing there was no chance he was going back just yet. Instead, he dipped into an alley and scaled a building and decided to just work up a sweat to warm himself up. It was easier getting where he needed to by parkour anyway. It was also quicker but he wasn't looking to rush back to Shaun's dead eyed fucking stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was minding his own business, jumping from rooftop, he passed a blood spatter on the rooftop. He didn't think much of it; someone had probably unfortunately been carried off by an infected thing. Desmond shuddered at the thought and carried on, this time a bit quicker than before just in case whatever snatched up a civilian would return and decide he should be the next course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squelch snapped him out of his thoughts and he halted, looking down to find a pool of blood under his shoe. He grimaced and his eyes scanned the blood, finding a lot more than before. He now considered himself grossly interested. </span>
  <span>Desmond followed the trail of blood cautiously because whatever the fuck could scale a building and lose this much blood in the process was dangerous. Dangerous enough to probably survive and rip Desmond apart before he even knew what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing was at the end of the trail; just a large pool of blood with some gross looking clumps in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond didn't get too close and instead opted to observe the mess from afar. This wasn't from a human, no way, and the amount of fucked up things this city held, Desmond wouldn't be surprised if the remains belonged to one of those giant hairless apes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught Desmond's eye a couple of meters away, thankfully not covered in blood so it was easy enough to spot that it was a wallet. Frowning, Desmond picked it up and opened it. </span>
  <span>It only contained a couple of cards and a few bills, nothing too fancy, but then Desmond found a driver's licence. His eyes scanned over the card, finding nothing out of the ordinary. This guy was pretty attractive; if he was dead, it would be a shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex J. Mercer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swore he'd seen this guy's face somewhere but something in his brain blanked it out. He stared down at the angular jawline and piercing blue eyes of this Alex guy. Those eyes… They really were something. </span>
  <span>Deciding he'd try and find the owner later, he put the wallet in his back pocket and carried on with his errands. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thought of Alex out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond stared up at the poster and then back down at the driver's licence in his hand. Once more for good measure before he realized this was the same guy. He'd found this terrorist freak's wallet. </span>
  <span>He debated anonymously mailing it to the nearest police station and carrying on with his life but something dragged him in. Something about those eyes that Desmond couldn't break away from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a low chance he'd ever cross paths with Alex, and if he did he would most likely get ripped to pieces within seconds, but knowing that carrying out a good deed for this guy gave him one hell of an adrenaline rush. Desmond placed the wallet back in his backpack and glanced at the poster once more, staring at the resting bitch face Alex possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just what was this guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You." A voice snatched him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a soldier approaching him. He halted his movements and started to panic. "What are you doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, I'm…" Desmond stuttered, glancing back at the poster and knowing his luck was just about up. He'd been caught, this was the end for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's past curfew, get home." The soldier said and completely disregarded Desmond's nervous behaviour. Desmond nodded nervously and walked vaguely in the direction of the apartment, not really wanting to go back just yet but also not wanting to risk the military paying too much attention to him. He looked away from the soldiers as they headed in the opposite direction, no longer interested in Desmond, which he was silently thankful for. </span>
  <span>His mind travelled back to Alex and he thought to himself, was he really going to track down a terrorist just to give his wallet back? He considered his options, thinking that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it wasn't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. But then again, maybe he would get something in return, like protection or… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, knowing that if he ever even laid a finger on Alex Mercer he'd be mercilessly ripped limb from limb. That made him want it more, though, like a kid being told it can't have something - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it so bad. The thought of Alex pinning him against the floor sent a shiver up his spine and he refrained from thinking too much into it until he got back, then he'd most likely jack off to all those dark, disgusting thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were starting to get suspicious, Desmond could tell because each time Lucy would even enter the room, everyone's eyes were on Desmond before he could even agree to the tasks. It had gotten to a point where Lucy didn't even ask anymore, she just handed him the list of groceries or tools they needed without a word and Desmond would be up and out of the apartment within minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd taken it upon himself to pass the military any chance he got in case Alex's whereabouts was radioed through, each time he'd be filled with both anxiety and anticipation at the thought of being recognised and at the thought of finally hearing something useful through the radio. It had been weeks since he'd heard anything, and even so, the couple of times he'd heard some coordinates, he'd gotten there too late and was faced with a crowd of screaming onlookers as military bodies littered the ground before being ushered away by a SWAT team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a muffled voice shook him from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mercer spotted at E52."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers in the area were suddenly shouting, pointing in different directions but Desmond didn't pay too much attention as he ducked into a side street and scaled a building, heading right in the direction of East 52, his body filling with anticipation. He heard the sound of helicopters above him and dropped into an alley, not wanting to risk anybody asking him why or how he was climbing buildings in the middle of Manhattan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond heard a noise further in the alley and poked his head around a corner just in time to see Alex Mercer beat a soldier to death. He sucked in a breath, unable to look away from the gruesome scene and ducked back behind the wall. This was a bad idea, he knew it but he couldn't run now. He turned the corner, seeing Alex stand from… Whatever the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he'd just done to that guy. He'd fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>eaten</span>
  </em>
  <span> him but not like normal eating; he'd absorbed him. Or something, either way it was fucked up and that smart part of Desmond's brain was telling him that this wasn't the best idea he'd ever had and that maybe he should just run away while his legs were still attached to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit." Desmond subconsciously breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex spun around and locked eyes with him, those glowing blue irises narrowing at him. Desmond's breath caught in his throat and he knew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh he fucking knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was fucked. Before Desmond could even utter a single word, Alex had slammed him against the wall by his jacket and tendrils wrapped around Desmond's limbs, the hands on his jacket tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait!" Desmond stumbled out. "I found your wallet!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex paused and eyed him up, really putting those intimidating eyes to good use. Desmond was finding it real difficult to breathe but he couldn't tell if it was because of the fear he had coursing through his veins or because Alex was fucking hotter in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came to give it back." Desmond said and went to reach for his backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendrils tightly looped around Desmond's wrist and slammed his arm above his head, holding it there in a bruising grip. He cried out, searing pain shooting up his arm. The tendrils around his waist tightened, holding him up as Alex's hand travelled to Desmond's backpack strap that laid across his chest, ripping the strap completely and retrieving it, his face centimetres from Desmond and Alex's eyes not leaving his. Desmond held his breath the entire time and couldn't help but carry on staring into Alex's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex opened the backpack and retrieved the wallet, glancing back up at Desmond and looking surprised that he was actually telling the truth. Desmond was then suddenly dropped to the ground as the tendrils retracted from his body, his ass landing on the gravel below. He groaned in pain and went to stand, looking up to see Alex tossing the backpack to the ground beside him and walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A thank you would be nice." He muttered under his breath, rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I let you live, that's better than a thank you." Alex said, turning back to Desmond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond froze, not realising Alex could hear him. His wrist started to ache as he met Alex's eyes again. "Barely." He commented, holding his wrist and wincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you prefer I kill you?" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond wasn't necessarily terrified of Alex at this point as much as he was… Interested. Although his brain was screaming at him to haul ass out of there, his body wouldn't move. Alex stared at him expectantly, unmoved by the awkward silence Desmond had created by being too in his own head to answer. A frustrated sigh from Alex brought Desmond back into the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, you're just… A lot less scarier than I thought." Desmond said finally. "You're literally the most wanted man in the city. I've been tracking you down for the last couple of weeks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you want to find a wanted man just to return a lost wallet?" Alex asked. Desmond had his full attention now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond shrugged, not really knowing why himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex approached him so painstakingly slow that every inch of Desmond's body was trembling with adrenaline by the time he got close enough for Desmond to see wisps of hair from under his hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes at Desmond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Desmond." He replied, barely above a whisper to no choice of his own; Alex being so close had made his body go into overdrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded and eyed him up. "Desmond." He repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his name leaving Alex's lips sent a chill up his spine. He instinctively stepped back when Alex took another step forward but his back hit the brick wall he'd been pinned against not even ten minutes ago. The way Alex was looking at him had his mind in a frenzy; his sharp eyes were piercing straight through Desmond, like he was devouring him right there and then. Desmond sucked in a breath, pressing himself against the cold brick behind him as Alex took one last step closer, their chests almost touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Desmond, how would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like me to thank you?" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Desmond could even answer, he felt something wrap around his legs and he looked down to see those tendrils again, snaking their way up his legs and around his limbs. He would be lying if he didn't say he could feel his dick twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know." Desmond stuttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a weak attempt to struggle against the tendrils, just to make it more interesting for Alex and make it seem like he was putting up a fight. He didn't want to look too eager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eager for what? He wasn't too sure but his mind was going places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you do." Alex said in a low voice and grabbed Desmond's jaw, turning Desmond's face fully to face his. "You're a sick fuck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond gulped, feeling hot tendrils creep up inside his jacket and exposing him to the chill in the air. He gasped quietly and a smirk flashed across Alex's face, sending a chill through Desmond's body and straight to his dick. The feel of those things snaking over his chest and holding him there made his breaths become shallow and fast, and the way Alex was watching him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was too much, he was practically shaking at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really want this, don't you?" Alex asked, his voice holding a hint of interest in it. His hands found Desmond's hips and he held them in a firm grasp but Desmond needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond couldn't find the words to speak so he hoped Alex would see how desperate he was for some sort of release and wouldn't immediately retreat and leave him high and dry. He bucked his hips involuntarily when a tendril smoothed it's way over his thigh and Alex glanced down at Desmond's very obvious erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's hands brushed over Desmond's naval as they found the button to his jeans, releasing it so painfully slow that Desmond found himself watching Alex's every movement until his pants were finally unbuttoned. It was torture and Desmond bucked his hips again but this time he was in full control of it. His hips were then pinned fully to the wall as tendrils wrapped around his waist and forced him to still. He groaned and struggled against the restraints but nothing gave; the strength Alex possessed was unnatural and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand was on his erection suddenly, just barely brushing against the sensitive skin that Desmond wasn't sure he'd even been touched to begin with. He bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists, so badly just wanting to be touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He practically begged as he breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That smirk was back on Alex's face and Desmond now knew this was his game; he was enjoying watching Desmond struggle and beg for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to call Desmond a sick fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, what?" Alex asked, his hand gliding over Desmond's dick, gently pushing the foreskin back to reveal a bead of precum dripping from the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond moaned quietly and his head fell back, all possible words leaving his mind as Alex's hand gave him the attention he so desperately wanted. He looked into Alex's eyes and could see an interest in them but also something else, something Desmond couldn't decipher. But suddenly all of the attention was gone. He was left pinned to the wall but nothing was stroking over his skin and Alex's hand was no longer tending to his erection. He opened his eyes and Alex was watching him, waiting expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Alex asked, his voice full of teasing undertones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I want." Desmond whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to hear you say it." Alex said, his voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Desmond found it difficult to breathe again. Alex wanted this just as much as he did; he knew it. At first he thought Alex was just playing but no, no this was more than that. This was an act of dominance and there was something purely sexual about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I want you to fuck me." Desmond stuttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tendrils were stroking over his body again but this time a few had receded lower, gliding over his ass and through his legs to his dick. He cursed under his breath, his dick getting all the attention he wanted again as those smooth tendrils slithered around him and began to stroke. It was like something he'd never felt before; a touch so foreign that it had him almost completely devoured in incoherent moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, his moans were muffled as two tendrils filled his mouth and stroked the back of his throat. He almost gagged but restrained himself, just like he used to in college. Alex was watching him, completely occupied by Desmond's desperate need to be dominated and fucked. By this point, he knew whatever he did, Alex would stay. He'd grasped Alex's interests now, an interest Desmond never imagined he'd have, being a sociopathic, homicidal terrorist and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tendrils from his mouth were suddenly gone and he could finally breathe properly again, his breaths coming out in harsh pants as he watched Alex glance down at his lips - only for a second but he saw it and knew exactly what thought had crossed his mind. Of course Alex wouldn't be the one to initiate it so Desmond decided to take it on him and leaned in, closing the small space between them and letting their lips touch. He didn't expect Alex to respond so quickly but suddenly they were kissing, harsh and deep. Alex's hand slammed into the wall beside Desmond's head and he growled into the kiss. It was the hottest fucking thing Desmond had ever heard and whined, his arms struggling against the restraints on his wrists as he wanted so badly to touch Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a tendril slither down the back of his jeans and he sucked in a breath, feeling it enter him slowly. Desmond hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion but then, the pain was forgotten about as that tendril pushed in deeper and stroked his prostate and Desmond let out a loud moan against Alex's lips. Alex responded by biting down on his lower lip and tearing the skin, the taste of copper filling Desmond's mouth as he moaned again. His whole body was swimming in ecstasy the more Alex touched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tendril made its way inside of him, stretching him further as his dick was stroked faster. He didn't want to come just yet and he whined, struggling against his restraints again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me touch you." Desmond said in between kisses, his voice barely above a whisper. As per his request, the tendrils around his wrists were gone but his legs were then lifted, causing him to yelp as the sudden movement made the tendrils inside of him feel far more pleasurable than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond's hands were all over the warm body in between his legs, touching and grasping at every piece of clothing on his chest. He found himself wrapping his arms around Alex from under his jacket and pulling him closer, their bodies now fully touching. He ground his hips against Alex's and heard the other groan and his mind went into a frenzy, swimming in that one sound. He cursed under his breath and wrapped his legs around Alex's waist, his hands gripping at the material of the other man's jacket with white knuckles. The tendrils inside of him were gone and the feeling of emptiness coursed through him until the feel of Alex pushing into him brought him back. The warm, hot dick of the other slowly pressed into him and Alex growled once fully inside, completely filling Desmond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Desmond moaned and he tightened his legs around Alex, readying himself. All he could feel was pleasure, his body trembling as he felt Alex begin to move. The tendrils around Desmond's body tightened significantly, holding him in a bruising grip as Alex thrust into him, pushing him into the brick wall behind them with each hard thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond moaned loudly, the cold, night air no longer piercing him; instead a white, hot pleasure ran through him. Every thrust had Desmond's body begging for more, drinking up each sound that left Alex's mouth as he pounded into him, tendrils gliding over Desmond's dick in the process. Their kisses were nothing but teeth at this point, both completely engulfed in pleasure and Alex dominating Desmond every chance he got. Desmond didn't complain when Alex's hands gripped his ass and gave him a particularly rough thrust, his back grinding against the brick behind him. Instead, Desmond subconsciously bucked his hips, pushing Alex deeper inside himself and feeling his prostate get the attention it had been begging for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Desmond was overcome with a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was slammed into at such a speed, Desmond couldn't even form a moan that was short enough, instead he found himself panting and grasping at the back of Alex's hoodie, desperately needing to hold on to something as he was pounded into mercilessly. He could feel himself getting close, the tendrils working his dick faster as his moans got louder. Alex pulled back from the kiss, looking into Desmond's eyes and he spoke, his voice low and hoarse. "Come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that just about did it for Desmond; his thighs tightened around Alex's waist and he let out a yell as he came, his whole body tightening in pure pleasure. Alex tensed and with one final thrust, he made a loud, low and dangerous growl in his throat as he came inside Desmond, slamming his back into the wall a final time. It was the best moment in Desmond's life and his mind went blank at the feeling of Alex filling him up, marking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for what felt like hours but really it must have only been seconds before Desmond was empty and Alex was dripping out of him. Alex stepped back and eyed up Desmond, seeming to enjoy the scene in front of him before the tendrils around Desmond were loosened and he was slowly lowered to his feet. He was half expecting to be dropped on his ass again but he must have made a good impression on Alex. He hoped so because that was fucking incredible and he wanted it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you lose your wallet again." Desmond chuckled and pulled his pants up. The feel of Alex dripping down in between his legs had him in his own state of euphoria as he buttoned his pants. He knew it would soon feel cold and gross but for the time being, the sick, fucked up part of his brain was still in control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Alex was centimetres from him, glancing down at his lips before speaking. "Next time, I won't be so gentle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond sucked in a breath and couldn't take his eyes away from Alex's before those lips were on his again in a rough kiss, then Alex was gone, leaving Desmond pressed against the wall, alone. He finally let out a breath and his legs felt weak. The pain from constantly being smacked against the wall shot up his back and he was sure he'd been bleeding this whole time as his shirt stuck to his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of deep thought, he decided to head back to the apartment as the realization of how late it actually was hit him. Shaun was going to rip into him when he got back and he was sure Rebecca would find a way to get him to tell her what happened. She wouldn't believe him, but in a way that was good. He's pretty sure if they all found out he'd gotten fucked by Alex Mercer, he'd be ridiculed for the rest of his miserable life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here he comes in all his glory." Shaun said, rolling his eyes once he spotted Desmond walking through the apartment door. Desmond glared at him and he went back to typing on his laptop. Lucy was on him in an instant, concern in her eyes but anger written all over her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been?" She asked, her eyes scanning over Desmond's body, looking for an indication that he'd been injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I got caught up." Desmond shrugged and didn't remove his hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him and pointed. "Your lip is bleeding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy glanced at Rebecca and then her attention was back on Desmond, moving closer to him and pushing his hood down. Her eyes looked over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" She asked and placed her hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just some guy. I'm fine, really." Desmond said tiredly, "I'm really tired, can the interrogation wait until the morning?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you at least get the protein shakes I asked for?" Rebecca chimed in. Desmond felt like smacking himself; he'd been so absorbed in his own needs he'd forgotten his backpack in the alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I lost my bag." He said, his voice not sounding convincing in the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lost your bag?" Rebecca repeated slowly, making Desmond flinch at the pathetic wording of his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You literally had one list." Shaun said and gave Desmond that really fucking annoying look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm too tired for this shit." Desmond groaned and rubbed his face, his body now out of its euphoric state and instead filled with exhaustion and pain. He ignored the stares from everyone and retreated to his room, falling onto his bed and wincing in pain at the contact between his sore back and the mattress. </span>
  <span>A sound made him open his eyes and he yelled in shock, seeing Alex stood next to his bed. "What- when- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He stuttered and Alex threw his backpack onto his bed beside him, not answering a single implied question that Desmond had made. </span>
</p><p><span>"We're even." Alex said and Desmond could have sworn he saw a smirk flash across his face before he turned to the open window that Desmond knew</span> <span>he'd left closed. </span></p><p>
  <span>Footsteps followed by a surprised shout came from the doorway and Desmond watched Alex glance back at Shaun before climbing out of the window and disappearing into the night. Shaun was frozen, a perfect picture worthy expression plastered on his face as a smile crossed Desmond's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was… Was that… ?" Shaun was trying to form a sentence and Desmond revelled in the fact that for the first time ever, Shaun had been rendered speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We all like a bad boy though, don't we?" Desmond said, mocking Shaun's accent. He stood, walking over to the window to close it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaun stared at him incredulously. "Not a fucking terrorist, though, Desmond." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond shrugged in response and pointed at the backpack on his bed. "Take that on your way out." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing now that Alex could literally just turn up at the apartment whenever he wanted left Desmond feeling perfectly fine with that. In fact, he found himself sleeping with the window open and his door locked, just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and he slept naked now too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should mention that there's an alternative fic I'm working on that's slightly different from this but with the same premise <br/>~(uwu)~ and more DIIIICK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>